


half of you, half of me

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rings, Victor is a sap, Yuuri is even more of a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: victor finds the engraving on the inside of his ring.





	half of you, half of me

**Author's Note:**

> based on the images of the inside of the engagement rings that were released at the latest yoi events. because damn, that's adorable!

it takes victor almost a couple of weeks to find the snowflake engraved on the inside of the ring.

more accurately, he finds out on the day of short programs at the russian nationals.

he hasn’t taken the ring off since yuuri had put it on him that evening in barcelona, has had no reason to, but the costume he’s chosen to wear for his short program has a mesh glove on his right hand.

and sure, he hadn’t thought much about it when he’d first tried it on, but now, on the day of the competition, he’s realized that he doesn’t want it covered. he wants to see it gleam with every flick of his wrist, with every turn, with every spin. wants to feel yuuri’s presence, right there on the ice.

so he takes it off (and for the minutes it takes him to change, he feels more naked because of it than from his actual state of dress). gets dressed. 

and when he picks it up to put it back on, the engraving catches his eye.

it’s nothing too intricate, just half a snowflake spanning the entire width of the inside, maybe a centimeter in length, accompanied by a smaller one to one side (though that might be a star, he’s not entirely sure).

it’s charming, and it’s delicate, and victor wants to cry, because he’s  _absolutely sure_  that the inside of yuuri’s own ring is identical.

(he remembers calling the rings a pair at the restaurant. he hadn’t known the half of it.

the warmth in his chest grows. really, yuuri always has a way of surprising him. and only yuuri could be so unbearably cute and corny as to get them rings with snowflakes on them.)

and  _oh_ , how he wishes yuuri were here, how he wishes he could hug him right now, kiss him, show him  _exactly_  how much he loves the idea of them being two halves of a whole, just like their rings are.

(he can’t though, not right now. yuuri’s in japan, at his own nationals. victor will have to wait. just a few more days, he has to wait.)

he puts the ring on, the gold contrasting beautifully with the black of the glove, and brings it close to his chest.

for a moment, he closes his eyes, and thinks of yuuri. his smile, his eyes, the cute flush of his cheeks, and the warmth of him.

slowly, he brings it to his lips, places a kiss on it, light, reverent, and clears his mind of everything but the beat of his heart.

and everything comes into sharp focus.

he has a gold medal to win and present to yuuri. 


End file.
